


Unclassified report

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Gen, Mission Fic, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Military reports are supposed to be precise and concise, but a lot of things are written between the lines.





	Unclassified report

> “After action report. Stardate 1543.7
> 
> The USS Enterprise’s pursuit of an unidentified vessel leads to uncovering and breakdown of an endangered species trafficking ring operating in Oneamisu sector…. Commendation to Lieutenant Hadley for display of heroism in the arrest of suspected traffickers.”

* * *

  
  
“Captain!” Spock ran to Jim as a poacher shot Jim.  
  
Jim waved him away. “Don’t let them get away! I’m fine!”  
  
Spock stiffened his lips but followed his order. Jim was definitely not fine, but duty demanded that Spock prioritized the capture of the criminals. JIm would expect no less of him.  
  


* * *

>   
>  “After action report. Stardate 1546.4
> 
> “On Planet Phy2370, the landing party discovers an ancient planetary defense system that poses danger to transportation in the surrounding sector. … Recommendation: quarantine of Phy2370 due to potential risk.”

* * *

  
“You said you are lying,” The alien AI said. Anytime it would fire off weapons that could destroy the Enterprise and surrounding planets.  
  
Jim deliberately relaxed as his team was watching him. He had to reassure them with the appearance of confidence.“Correct.”  
  
“But if you are lying, you are telling truth. Then you are not lying. Then you are lying…”  
  
As the AI ran into overload of its circuit, Jim took the chance to destroy it.  
  
“Turn out computers are no match for human illogic,” Bones said to Spock slyly back on the ship.  
“On the contrary, a liar’s paradox is a classical logic problem,” Spock raised his eyebrow. “However, I have learnt not to expect logic from some illogical humans.”  
  
“Now you…”  
  
Jim tuned out their banter. Everyone was safe now.  
  


* * *

  
“I wonder whether the famed captain James T. Kirk really have all those fancy encounters in his reports. A planetary amoeba? Robot Lincoln and Surak?” Ensign Oo said to her friend Nancy.  
Nancy shrugged. “He must be trolling us. Their actual missions must be so boring that he made up the juicy details.”  
  
The computer terminal blinked silently. Whatever secrets it held would remain unknown to the humans.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo : fixit


End file.
